Eureka
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |class2 = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Science Superpower Trick |ability = Conjure any three cards. |flavor text = Professor Brainstorm's ideas are brilliant... totally random, but brilliant.}} Eureka is Professor Brainstorm's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability Conjures three non-superpower zombie cards, including token and event cards. In the boss battle of the missions A Schooling at Zombie U and A Fun-Dead Education, all of Professor Brainstorm's superpowers are replaced with Eureka. In the mini-boss battle and boss battle of the mission Brains in Danger!, Professor Brainstorm's deck contains 40 copies of Eureka. Origins Eureka originates from the Ancient Greek word εὕρηκα heúrēka, meaning "I have found (it)." Its description is a reference to its ability. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Crazy *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Superpower Trick *'Ability: Conjure' any three cards. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Professor Brainstorm's ideas are brilliant... totally random, but brilliant. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Cards Conjured by Eureka now say they are in their statistics. Strategies With This trick is extremely useful at the beginning of the game, due to its low cost and the ability to get any card, even those that are not in the Brainy or Crazy classes. Playing this trick in the early-game may give you powerful cards from the start of the game, including legendary cards. If this is the first superpower trick that comes to your hand, it is strongly recommended to play it immediately on the Zombie Tricks phase, unless there is a plant that needs to be countered quickly. However, be aware that the fact that you can also receive weaker and generally undesirable zombies, or zombies that do not help with their tribe like Zookeeper, so this card is generally luck-based. Professor Brainstorm can also get zombies that allow him to perform combos that are not normally accessible, such as and The Chickening, or Zombot 1000 and Teleport. You can also transform Interdimensional Zombie with this trick, as it is a science card. Since it Conjures 3 cards, it can also activate Dino-Roar thrice. However, the only Dino-Roar zombies that can take advantage of this are Tankylosaurus and , unless Professor Brainstorm gets other Dino-Roar zombies through other means, or other heroes obtain Eureka via Quasar Wizard or Thinking Cap. Against There isn't really a counter to Eureka, except to expect the unexpected. Since Eureka can Conjure any zombie card from the entire game, be prepared to counter any card in the game, especially legendary cards that might come out. However, Black-Eyed Pea and Sportacus will both activate their abilities when this is played, so those are good cards to have if you think your opponent will play this. Playing Forget-Me-Nuts is a great way to stop Professor Brainstorm from using this superpower to get the card advantage in the early game, as he will have to wait at a few turns, depending on how many of them are played. Gallery EurekaStatNew.jpg|Eureka's statistics 20170611 214101.png|Eureka costing 7 brains due to Dark Matter Dragonfruit's ability EurekaH.png|Eureka's HD card EurekaCardImage.png|Eureka's card image 35E88A71-DDA3-4E44-AF21-6B86CE8E7325.png|Eureka being played (1) EurekaNew.PNG|Eureka being played (2) Screenshot 2017-06-19-06-32-28.png|Eureka being the featured card in the menu for the June 18th, 2017 Old Eureka statistics.png|Eureka's statistics before update 1.16.10 Eureka.png|Eureka's statistics Newcards.png|Eureka's card before update 1.12.6 Freeze-storm.png| playing Eureka due to a bug Professor Brainstorm ability.jpg|Eureka being played before update 1.26.3 Trivia *When played, the player can see Saturn and the sun. **Somehow, no other planets are seen, which is strange as there are five more between Saturn and the sun. **The player can also see them in the same position inside Dr. Spacetime's wardrobe. Category:Mustache Cards Category:Science Cards Category:Imp Cards Category:Tricks Category:Zombies Category:Science cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies Category:Conjuring cards